De quien lo quiero Oir
by Catuu
Summary: [TERMINADO!] ¿Que pasa cuando Hermione y Fred comienzan a salir juntos?...Ron debe jugar sus ultimas cartas para ganar el corazon de Hermione ¡Dejen Reviews! [RonxHermione] [FredxHermione] Ultimo cap UP!
1. Una invitacion inesperada

**De quien lo quiero Oír…**

Capitulo1; Una invitación inesperada

-Denuevo esta pensando en ella…-Dijo Fred mirando a Ron por su ventana que daba al jardín

- Apuesto a que aun no la invita al baile de aniversario de Hogwart…es muy lento cuando se trata de chicas-Apenas George dijo esto ambos gemelos se miraron y exclamaron al unísono

-Es muy lento cuando se trata de Hermione- Comenzaron a reír y luego sus miradas fueron serias nuevamente

-Si tan solo hubiera forma de que Ron reaccionara… ese tarado!! –

-La única ves que estuvo cerca de decirle lo que sentía fue cuando Hermione fue al baile con víctor….-Dijo Fred mientras veía como la cara de su gemelo se iluminaba con una idea

-Eso es!!!! Si alguien más invita a Hermione al baile….talvez Ron reaccione-Dijo George algo emocionado por la brillante idea que se le había ocurrido

-Pero…si cualquiera la invita, talvez las cosas se salgan de control…y…Hermione se enamore-

-Por eso querido Fredy, tu serás quien saldrá con ella-George dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-Yo?!? Pero por que querría salir yo con la chica que le gusta a mi hermano?...además, no es que me desagrade o no me caiga bien…pero Hermione no es…lo que se dice "mi tipo"

-Por eso mismo!!! Tú y Hermione son tan diferentes que nunca sentirían nada el uno por el otro sin importar cuanto salieran juntos!!!- George le sonrió a su hermano mientras el lo miraba con algo de desconfianza

-…Ron se enfadara conmigo..-Dijo Fred ya suponiendo que tendría que ceder si o si

-Pero lo hacemos por su bien…luego entenderá nuestro Ronnie-Dijo George riéndose

-…Si se trata de fastidiar un poco a Ronnie puede ser…-Ambos comenzaron a reír juntos dando por aceptada la idea

-.-.-.-

-En Hogwart-

Estaban saliendo Harry, Ron y Hermione de su clase de herbologia, caminaban algo rápido por que la siguiente clase era pociones y no querían llegar tarde, y a pesar de que el receso no era corto, era mejor no arriesgarse.

Estaban por llegar al sector del castillo donde se encontraba la clase de pociones cuando un enorme anuncio rapto su atención "Recuerden venir al Baile de Aniversario este sábado"

-Aun no entiendo por que molestan con ese baile!! Ni que a alguien le importara!-dijo Hermione apretando fuertemente sus libros de texto

-De seguro lo dices por que tu querido Víctor no esta aquí para acompañarte-dijo Ron en tono burlón

-No necesito que Víctor me invite…no se trata de que nadie lo haya echo…es solo que no me gustan los bailes- La muchacha se sonrojo un poco, la verdad es que nadie la había invitado aun, y eso la apenaba un poco

-Ya cálmense, encontraremos con quienes ir- Harry los intento calmar por que veía venir una nueva discusión

-¡no necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una pareja!- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono, al darse cuenta que dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo ambos se ruborizaron y miraron al lado opuesto.

Estaban por dar la conversación por acabada cuando llegaron Fred y George y se pusieron uno a cada lado de Ron

-¿y Ronnie?...¿Ya invitaste a Grenger?—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-por…por supuesto que no!!!! ¿¡Por que querría ir con ella?!-dijo Ron apartándose de los Gemelos muy sonrojado

-Entonces…no te molestaría que otro chico la invitara?- Pregunto George algo burlón

-no- dijo Ron secamente

-…otro chico, como….yo por ejemplo…?-Fred se rió maliciosamente

-¿¡ que dices?! ¿¡tu?!...debes estar bromeando…- Ron no creía que su hermano lo dijera enserio

- te molestaría Ronnie?...celoso?- George le tomo el hombro

-claro que no!!...me da igual si la invita Fred, o Neville o Snape!!! No me importa que haga ella!!!- Se safo de su hermano algo enfadado

-pues entonces…-Fred fue donde Hermione y saco de dentro de su bata una rosa, se acerco delicadamente y se la entrego con cortesía – me harías el honor de ser mi pareja en este baile?

Los rostros de Ron, Hermione y Harry no mostraban más que sorpresa, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. El primer instinto de Hermione fue alejarse unos pasos totalmente ruborizada, cogio la rosa más que nada por gentileza y luego miro con desconfianza a Fred

-de que se trata esto?...quieres que les haga sus tareas? ...no se que les habrá dicho Ron pero no necesito una pareja…

-Quiere decir que ya tienes una?-Pregunto Fred fingiendo algo de desconsuelo

-bueno…no en realidad pero….si esto es un truco quiero decirte de inmediato que no estoy interesada en hacer negocios con ustedes- Hermione comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

-No es un truco…simplemente me gustaría conocerte un poco mas…eso es todo…no hay truco-Fred sonrió dulcemente mientras con un gesto le pedía ayuda a su gemelo

-El dice la verdad, vamos Granger!...Fred es buen muchacho- George rió interiormente ya que las palabras "buen muchacho" nunca los describieron ni a él ni a su gemelo

-es..esta bien…-Hermione suspiro ya resignada- ¡pero sin bromas ni trucos!

-lo prometo-Fred rió dulcemente, luego se fue junto a su hermano.

Ron no podía creer lo que había pasado….Fred y Hermione….iban a ir al baile…¿juntos?, por alguna razón sentía mucho coraje, sus hermanos sabían perfectamente lo que el sentía por esa chica ¿Cómo se atrevieron a traicionarlo axial?.

Siempre lo habían molestado, pero el nunca creyó que serian capaces de eso, de pronto un horrible pensamiento se le paso por la cabeza "¿y si realmente a Fred le gusta Hermione?", su piel se congelo con el simple pensamiento, le estremecía la idea de tener que decidir entre quedar bien con su hermano o decirle lo que sentía a Hermione.

El timbre saco de sus pensamientos a Ron, y se fue junto con sus amigos a la clase de pociones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-más tarde-

Hermione estaba leyendo un libro en uno de los patios del castillo, ese lugar era bastante solitario, por lo tanto uno de sus favoritos cuando quería hundirse en la lectura.

Estaba totalmente sumergida en su novela cuando alguien se lo arrebata de las manos.

-Vaya! Que libro mas grueso…se nota que eres bastante aplicada- Hermione pudo distinguir la figura de Fred

-¿Y George?- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ya que lo usual es verlos a los dos juntos

-Se quedo vendiéndole algunas cosas a los de ultimo año-Fred se sentó junto a Hermione –A veces la gente olvida que somos Gemelos y no siameses- rió dulcemente mientras Hermione lo miraba atentamente, realmente cuando reía se veía muy bien, sus facciones eran hermosas y dulces, y cuando reía se iluminaba y parecía ser mas pequeño y puro. Cuando noto en lo que estaba pensando le arrebar el libro bruscamente

-Yo estaba leyendo esto!!...Si piensas molestarme así todo el sábado creo que reconsiderare el hecho de ir contigo al baile..-Hermione abrió su libro y comenzó a buscar la página en la que había quedado

-Lo siento, no te molestes…solo te vi sola como yo y creí que podríamos charlar….-Fred la miro a los ojos- te digo un secreto? Odio estar solo…-sonrió alegremente mientras balanceaba los pies

-Creí que dijiste que no eran siameses…-Hermione cerro el libro y dedico su atención a Fred

-no lo somos…no dije que odiaba estar sin George, aunque en realidad prefiero su compañía, simplemente dije que odiaba estar solo…quería compañía…y tu estabas sola

-Entiendo –Hermione suspiro- Seguramente por separado no son tan fastidiosos- Fred rió con el comentario

-no te equivoques conmigo, si me gustan las bromas y todo eso…pero cundo estamos juntos si somos mas revoltosos que por separado

-y…¿Por qué me invitaste a mi?- Hermione pregunto algo que en realidad le causaba mucha curiosidad

-no lo se… bueno…¿puedes guardar un secreto?-Fred la miro con seriedad

-Si..no te preocupes- ella le sonrió y espero a que prosiguiera

-"George y yo queríamos poner celoso a Ron para que te dijera lo que siente…por eso te invite…pero, ahora que te vi como una chica (no como otro amigo mas de Ronnie como la hacia antes)…me pareciste muy linda, y ya no se si quiero que Ron te diga lo que siente"-Pensó en decirle, solo por unos segundos se le metió esta idea en la cabeza, pero luego la deceso…su hermano iba primero, y ella, era "la chica" de su hermano- Por que ninguna otra chica acepto mi invitación-Mintió

-Así que soy algo así como el plan de respaldo?! Tú ultima opción?!? Eres igual a tu hermano!!!-Hermione recordó que el año anterior en hallowen cuando Ron no tuvo a quien invitar, se lo pidió a ella sin nada de delicadeza- De todas maneras no me sorprende!!! Ya me esperaba algo así!!- Se paro furiosa de la banca en la que estaba sentada, estaba por irse cuando Fred le tomo del brazo

-Espera…lo siento-Fred se paro y quedo frente a ella- no quise ofenderte- Hermione lo miro asombrada, su mirada picara se trasformo en unos dulces ojos miel, Fred la acerco un poco mas a el, estaban a escasos centímetros- no eres un plan de apoyo…fuiste en la primera que pensé en invitar, pero creí que me rechazarías…..así que cuando todas las demás me dijeron que no…solo me quedo arriesgarme

-Y crees que te creeré esto?!- Parecía furiosa, pero no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro

-Si quieres no lo hagas, si quieres no vallas al baile conmigo…pero déjame hacer esto..-Fred se acerco aun mas y la envolvió en un calido abrazo, Hermione le correspondió y apretó su cuerpo junto al de el apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Fred.

-"Esto no significa que me guste, ni que vaya a pasar "algo"…solo estamos trabando una amistad…solo eso"-Pensó Hermione para si intentando responderse a si misma por que había correspondido ese abrazo.

Se separaron lentamente y quedaron nuevamente a escasos centímetros

-y que me dices…¿iras conmigo al final?-Fred dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-…esto…si…pero déjame dejarte en claro que aun no te creo tu tonta excusa- Hermione se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el lado opuesto

-no importa si no la crees, veras como nos la pasaremos genial el sábado- Fred se alejo del lugar y entro al castillo.

Hermione se sentó en la banca nuevamente y comenzó a leer, de la nada se le vino una imagen de Ron a la cabeza, por alguna razón esa felicidad que la embargaba se convirtió en arrepentimiento y vergüenza… su corazón latió rápidamente

-siento como…como si lo hubiese engañado…-susurro suavemente mientras daba vuelta la pagina

**-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.**

N/A: y bien? Les a gustado?...la verdad no se si tome muy bien el personaje de Fred…creo que esta muy sentimental o algo así….pero, es que no se puede ser bromista en todas las situaciones xDDD

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que les haya gustado!!!

Dejen Reviews!!


	2. Celos de un wesley

**De quien lo quiero Oír…**

Capitulo 2; Celos de un Wesley

-Hasta tu te pudiste haber conseguido algo mejor!!!-Ron gruñía mientras caminaba acompañado de sus amigos

-¿¡Que quieres decir con algo mejor?!... Insinúas que Fred vale menos que otras personas?- Hermione lo enfrentaba como era de costumbre

-Hace un día lo encontrabas solo un estupido molesto y ahora lo defiendes?...seguro probaron en ti alguna pócima atontadota o algo así…-Ron se detuvo en seco y Hermione lo imito, ambos quedaron frente a frente para empezar una discusión

-Sabes? Fred es mucho mejor persona que tú…no creo que tenga algo malo querer conocerlo un poco mas-

-Es que acaso no te oyes? Si pareces igual de atontada que todas las otras novias que ha tenido!!

-Yo no soy su novia!!

-Ganas no te faltan!!

-A que te refieres?!?!

-No te hagas la estupida…te vi abrazándolo ayer…-Ron comenzó a calmar su tono, sus ojos mostraron algo de angustia.Hermione se sorprendió un poco al saber que el los había visto, se sintió culpable pero luego recordó que no hizo nada malo

-Y que tiene?! Es que uno no puede abrazar a sus amigos?!

-Lo conozco!! Es al igual que George un casanovas, no se que estupidez te abra dicho para que lo abrases, pero es todo una estrategia….primero el abrazo y luego te estarás revolcando con él!!-Suspiro un profundamente evitando llorar, el realmente creía eso, y aunque no lo quería admitir no quería que ella fuera una mas para su hermano, no la quería ver sufrir- Seguramente se echaron a la suerte quien te invitaba! Es solo parte de sus retorcidos juegos de Gemelos!!-Una bofetada se escucho en todo el helado pasillo

-Como te atreves a hablar así de tu hermano?!...Talvez no lo conoces!!!...-Hermione estaba roja de ira

-Yo no lo conozco?...esto no lo hacen por ti!! Solo están intentando fastidiarme a mí!!!...Están molestándome como lo hacen siempre!!-Ron comenzó a irritarse de verdad, el no se merecía ese golpe, a su parecer solo intentaba protegerla

-¿Por ti? ¿¡En que te influiría a ti que yo saliera con Fred?!...ARG!!! Eres un maldito ególatra!!!-Hermione se fue a paso rápido muy ofuscada del lugar

-PUES BIEN!!! ME VALE LO QUE TE PASE!!!!!!-Grito Ron igualmente enfadado

-Tranquilízate Harry…no creo que Fred le quiera hacer daño a Hermione..-Harry toco el hombro de Ron en señal de apoyo

-Da igual, ni que me importara lo que le pasara a Hermione-Ron se fue refunfuñando a su dormitorio

-.-.-.-

-En la sala común de Gryffindor-

-Espero que no se pase la mano con hacerte el lindo con Grenger- George le hablaba a Fred quien estaba sentado junto a el en un gran sillón

-Lo intentare…pero hermanito…no te mentiré…ahora que saldré con ella, no la veo como una amiga mas de Ronnie….-Fred le sonrió a su gemelo- Ya sabes lo débil que soy cuando se trata de chicas lindas- George comenzó a reír y le tiro un cojín encima

-Aunque sea por una vez contrólate, después de todo esto lo hacemos por Ron

-Lo se…además, aunque llegue a pasar algo, si Ron decide declararse yo me are a un lado-Fred se quito el cojín de la cabeza

-Eso significa que te gusta Grenger…-George sonrió

-Pues si…pero primero la familia

-Solo espero que Ron no se enfade mucho…-George suspiro algo preocupado

-Yo también, después de todo le estoy tocando a "su Hermione"- Su conversación se vio cortada por los fuertes pasos con los que se acercaba un tercero

-PARA QUE SEPAS NO ES "MI" HERMIONE!!! Y ME DA IGUAL LO QUE AGAIS LOS DOS CON ELLA!!!!- Ron acababa de entrar, ya estaba enfadado por la pelea con Hermione, pero ahora lo estaba aun más por el comentario de su hermano, aunque intentara negarlo esta muerto de celos

-Ron cálmate, si quieres que nada pase con Hermione solo dilo…entiendo que estés celoso..-Fred miro a Ron con picardía

-celoso?! Yo no estoy celoso!...y me da igual si sales con ella o no!-Ron se marcho sin decir mas, subió a su cuarto a gritar algunas cuantas groserías contra su almohadón

.-.-.-.-.-

-Que se cree ese estupido?!, que puede venir y decirme con quien puedo o no salir?!-Hermione caminaba bastante enfadada sin rumbo por todo el castillo- Ese idiota!!! Es un estupido!!...aunque…-se detuvo en seco y calmo su tono de voz-…talvez solo se estaba preocupando por mi…-Hermione suspiro -…talvez tiene razón y Fred solo quiere molestarlo a el…después de todo soy su amiga, a mi no me agradaría que utilizaran a mis amigos….talvez…-Camino lentamente y se sentó en el piso del jardín-…¿y si es cierto?...pero…he visto mucho Fred y a George, y no son de ese tipo de bromas…y Fred…Es verdad que nunca espere que tuviera un lado dulce y tierno, y eso daría a pensar que lo esta inventando pero…pero…no creo que sea cierto..-Hermione miro hacia al cielo- …no quiero que sea cierto…talvez realmente Fred cuando esta solo sea así….no quiero creer que es mentira- de pronto noto como su cara se había ruborizado por completo- Dios…talvez Ron tiene razón y me gusta Fred….-Cuando se escucho decir la ultima frase se sobresalto -¿¡Me gusta Fred?!...ja!-Hermione comenzó a rey- eso es tan estupido como que me gustara Ron- su risa se detuvo y sintió un calido ardor en el pecho- pero en que tonterías estoy pensando!? Esto me gano por no tener mi cabeza ocupada con algo ulti- Dicho esto tomo el libro que tenia en sus manos y comenzó a leerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Días después- (jueves)

En el gran comedor todos disfrutaban de su abundante almuerzo, la conversación que sostenían Harry, Hermione y Ron no era muy extensa, desde la discusión de Hermione y Ron las cosas andaban tensas como siempre, siempre que ellos discutían se dejaban de hablar por algunos días, luego se les olvidaba incluso por que pelearon y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Hermione y Ron comían uno frente al otro, no se miraban directamente pero estaban muy atentos a lo que hacia el otro, esperando alguna oportunidad para darle paso a la reconciliación. De pronto la muchacha que estaba sentada junto a Hermione le susurra algo al oído

-"Fred pregunta si pueden salir a hablar"-Le susurraron a Hermione en la oreja, Hermione miro hacia donde estaba Fred quien la miraba atento esperando la respuesta, e hizo una señal de aprobación, segundos después se paro excusándose con los que comían con ella y salio del gran comedor. Ron noto que tanto ella como Fred habían salido, se excuso diciendo que debía ir al baño y se dispuso a seguirlos.

Fred había conducido a Hermione a un pasillo bastante poco utilizado del castillo

-Querías hablar conmigo?-Pregunto la chica algo intrigada

-Pues si…desde que nos vimos en el jardín no me has hablado, quería saber si aun irías conmigo…-Dijo Fred sin mucho interés en la conversación

-Claro, ¿Por qué? ¿creíste que no iría?

-Es que como Ron y tú se han peleado a causa de esto…creí que talvez para arreglar las cosas…-Fred se sentó en el piso haciéndole una seña a ella para que lo hiciera también

-como si yo fuera a hacer algo solo por que Ron se enfado!!!- Hermione se sentó bruscamente junto a Fred

-solo lo pensé…-Dijo Fred sin mucho animo, luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una barra de cereal, acto seguido la partió por la mitad- Toma- le dijo a la chica mientras le pasaba la mitad de su dulce- Te saque del almuerzo, y creo que no has alcanzado a comer mucho

-No te preocupes por eso…-Hermione miro el dulce con algo de desconfianza

-No es un dulce-broma, si es en lo que estas pensando, mira- Le dio una mordida a la barra de cereal probándole que no tenia nada de raro

-Esta bien-Hermione la tomo y comenzó a comerla. Estuvieron unos minutos uno sentado junto al otro sin decir palabras, hasta que Hermione decidió romper el cerebro- Esto es muy raro..nunca pensé que estaría comiendo barras de cereal junto a alguien como tu-Comenzó a reír alegremente

-a que te refieres con "alguien como yo"-Fred la miro con algo de molestia

-no se…por lo general eres tan molesto, infantil, inmaduro…-

-Esta bien, ya entendí- Fred puso cara de amurrado- Como si yo me hubiera imaginado en esta situación con la estudiante mas aplicada y…¿aburrida?-Fred comenzó a reír

-Aburrida?...Pues tu eres un Bromista!-Hermione le tiro un pedazo de su media barra de cereal.

-Auch!-Fred se quejo cuando el trocito le llego al ojo- As empezado uno guerra de comida con la persona equivocada-Dijo mientras le tiraba otro trozo de barra de cereal, así empezaron a jugar, hasta que a Fred se le acabaron las "municiones"

-Y que aras ahora que se te acabo el armamento? –Comento Hermione con una sonrisa en todo el rostro-Parece que te gano la "aburrida"

-eso nunca- Fred comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione en el abdomen- Toma esto!! Nadie le gana a Fred Wesley!!

-Oye! Eso es trampa!!-Decía entre risas Hermione, luego se incorporo al juego haciéndole cosquillas también a él- Te daré tu merecido

-Eso crees- Fred siguió con las cosquillas, y en un mal calculo callo encima de ella, ambos quedaron uno sobre el otro.Se mantuvieron así mirándose durante unos 5 segundos, el calido aliento del chico envolvía a Hermione, los hermosos ojos de la muchacha parecían encantar al joven que estaba sobre ella, sus miradas se empezaron a juntar, casi sin pensarlo Fred coloco una de sus manos tras la espalda de Hermione, mientras otra recorría lentamente el camino hacia la cara de la chica, cuando por fin llego, toco su mentón, luego subió hasta lo oreja donde se poso acariciando sus cabellos. Hermione estaba encantada con el encantador coqueteo de su compañero, disfrutaba de la presencia de Fred, de sus heladas manos acercándola cada vez mas al cuerpo de él. Sus manos comenzaron a subir, se posaron tras el cuello del muchacho, mientras ella lentamente acercaba su cara a la de ese chico, Fred quedo anonadado, se sentía totalmente embrujado por esos ojos, y deleitado por la poca distancia que habían entre sus rostros, le sorprendió ver que en ese momento el estaba inmóvil, y que era Hermione la que estaba juntando sus cuerpos cada vez mas. Ella respiro nuevamente el calido aliento del chico, se acerco a su rostro y lo cubrió con un calido beso, abrazo fuertemente el cuello de Fred y comenzó a sentir de apoco el dulce sabor de ese beso.

Fred acerco el cuerpo de Hermione cada vez mas al de el, con la mano que tenia bajo su espalda, mientras con la otra jugueteaba con los ondulados pelos de Hermione.

El beso no fue largo, pero fue intenso en todo lo que la situación representaba, ambos saborearon placidamente cada segundo de eso que ninguno de los dos esperaba pasase.

Sus cuerpos se fueron lentamente alejando, Fred gentilmente ayudo a Hermione a sentarse nuevamente, la miro para comenzar a hablar, cuando noto la mirada de la muchacha, estaba fija, puesta en un pilar que había a escasos metros de ese pasillo.

-Ron…-susurro Hermione mientras miraba los ojos de Ron vidriosos, mirando tras ese pilar.

**-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.**


	3. concecuencias de un beso

**De quien lo quiero Oír…**

Capitulo 3; Consecuencias de un Beso

Un extraño sentimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hermione, al ver los ojos de su amigo húmedos en lagrimas fue como si de una forma u otra, el le estuviera diciendo lo que sentía, pero ella…ella ya no sabia lo que sentía. Realmente hace algunos días creyó posible el echo de que sintiera algo por Ron, cada vez que lo miraba, cuando hablaba con otras chicas…llego a pensar que podría inclusive estar enamorada de el…pero ese beso…lo había cambiado todo.

Se sintió tan embelezada por ese embriagador beso, sintió tan cerca de Fred…se sintió tan placida, tan llena de amor. Su cabeza pareció por primera vez no tener las ideas claras.

Ron se seco las lagrimas y echo a correr, Hermione se paro casi instantáneamente y fue tras él, sin siquiera darle una explicación a Fred, lo dejo sentado allí sin entender mucho de lo que había pasado.

Hermione corrió tras Ron, cuando ya la distancia se hacia mucha, le grito para que este dejara de correr.

-Espera Ron!!!-Ron se detuvo al ver que su receptor hacia lo mismo, comenzó a caminar lentamente acercándose a él- que hacías aquí?

-no importa… si te preocupa que alguien se entere de lo que paso…yo no se lo diré a nadie-Ron intento que su voz sonara lo menos quebrada posible

-No se trata de eso..es solo que…-Hermione sentía como su corazón le latía a mas no poder, como sus ojos empezaban a humedecer sin razón aparente y su voz se quebraba-Ron…somos amigos, no quiero pelear denuevo contigo

-Por que abríamos de pelear?-Dijo irguiéndose para parecer mas fuerte de lo que realmente se sentía

-Por que…creí que estabas molesto….

-Molesto? Por que lo estaría?-La voz de Ron comenzaba a sonar normal nuevamente-Ya te lo dije una vez…no me importa lo que hagas

-Y entonces por que estabas llorando- Hermione comenzaba a enfadarse, empezaba a creer que realmente no le gustaba a Ron y se sentía totalmente estupida en esa situación

-Siempre vengo a pensar aquí… yo también tengo problemas…solo vine para estar solo, pero cuando llegue ustedes ya estaban aquí-Mintió

-No te creo…-

-Cree lo que quieras!!, te sientes el centro del universo acaso?...¿es que no puedo tener problemas que no te involucren?-Ron empezaba a sentir como el coraje le invadía el rostro

-Pues…-Hermione no sabia que decir, se sentía envuelta en un enredo que ella misma se había tejido en la cabeza- …Solo te vi llorar y me preocupe por ti!!

-Preocúpate de tu Fredy!! Yo no te nesecito!!-Grito Ron antes de irse enojado- Seguramente extraña sus amígdalas-Susurro lo suficientemente suave como para que Hermione no escuchara el comentario

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ron hiciste la tarea de idiomas?-Pregunto Harry a su amigo mientras descansaban en la sala común

-No, pero puedes preguntarle a Hermione, ella sabe mucho de Lenguas…creo que el Francés es su idioma favorito…le puedes pedir ayuda a ella- Ron respondió secamente y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle a Hermione (sin entender el doble sentido del comentario de Ron) Hermione comenzó a hablar

-Lo siento Harry, no estoy en esa clase…Lamento que estés con el amigo tonto en esa clase…-Respondió de forma agria mientras lanzaba miradas acecinas hacia Ron

-Que considerada Hermione! Siempre pensando si sus amigos están bien…claro, siempre y cuando creas que el problema tenga que ver contigo, por que son los únicos problemas que existen-Ron cerro su libro de texto fuertemente mientras se volteaba para el lado contrario al de Hermione

-Oigan!! No se que sucedió pero…dejen ya esto!!!...Mañana es el Baile, por que no se reconcilian para que podamos disfrutarlo todos juntos-Sonrió Harry intentando calmar los ánimos

-Ni aunque nos reconciliáramos podríamos pararla bien todos juntos, por que Hermione ya tiene un entretenido panorama de intercambio de saliva-Hermione se paro enfadada y tiro sus libros de texto al suelo

-Ya basta! Me canse de esto!!! Si deseas de actuar como un inmaduro avísame para que volvamos a ser amigos!-Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa, con la rapidez a la que iba no vio a quieres tenia por enfrente, choco de lleno con el pecho de George, lo miro rápidamente y se sonrojo al creer que se trataba de su hermano, Lugo vio a su izquierda y allí esta Fred

-Nos vemos mañana?-Sonrió Fred algo nervioso

-E…Si…-Hermione escondió su cabeza en los libros y se fue de la sala comun.Desde el beso ni ella ni Fred habían intercambiado palabra, a Hermione se le hacia algo incomodo hablar con Fred, ya que no sabia como ella misma iba a reaccionar.Por su parte Fred no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan brutalmente ignorado, por lo que solo decidió asegurarse de que iría con ella al baile.

-Hola a Todos!!!-Dijeron los Gemelos al unísono apenas entraron a la sala común, en cuanto Ron vio a Fred sintió unas ganas insoportables de golpearlo, pero decidió no hacerlo y se levanto de su asiento muy enfadado, dispuesto a irse directo a su cuarto.

-Oye! Que te pasa Ronnie?-Rió George Alegremente

-Alguna mala cara?-Comenzó a burlarse Fred, Ron lo miro con algo de desprecio, no respondió a las usuales burlas de los gemelos y subió a su cuarto sin dirigir palabra.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-El día del Baile-

El Salón estaba decorado espléndidamente, habían lienzos de colores e las cuatro casas y retratos de los cuatro fundadores.Una gran mesa llena con los mas exquisitos manjares, todo se veia tan perfectamente perfecto

Harry y Ron habían entrado con sus parejas, mientras Hermione esperaba frente a la Puerta a Fred, lucia un hermoso vestido de gala color celeste cielo, habían pasado 20 minitos desde la hora en la que Fred dijo que se juntarían (que le mando a decir con George por que aun no se hablaban), Hermione comenzaba a inquietarse ya que había visto entrar a George, pero aun no llegaba Fred.

Cuando ya estaba por darse por "plantada" apareció Fred corriendo hacia ella.

-Lo siento mucho, lamento llegar tarde-Fred llego frente a Hermione,ya a tan poca distancia ella noto que el rostro de su compañero estaba cubierto por hollín y mugre

-Fred ¿Qué te pasó? Estas todo sucio-Observo Hermione mientras veia además que Fred se había vestido aparentemente rapito, no tenia abrochados los zapatos, su camisa aun no estaba dentro del pantalón y su saco esta desabotonado.

-Toma- Dijo poniendo en las manos de la joven un _Cirsex_ (pedirá preciosa creada con magia que utilizan mucho las chicas, además de que por que es una bella joya por que guarda secretos y memorias, algo así como un diario de vida)- Aquella vez en el jardín, tu estabas leyendo un libro…supuse que querías uno- Hermione se sorprendió al escucharlo, recordó entonces esa vez cuando se encontró con Fred el el patio, cuando Fred le quito un libro, libro titulado "100 formas de hacer Cirsex sin fallar", le sorprendió que Fred hubiera recordado el nombre del libro, y mas aun que se hubiera dado la molestia de hacer esa piedra (que necesitaba de mucha habilidad y paciencia para crearla), tomo el cirsex que le habían regalado y lo miro con detención, era muy lindo, no era mas grande que un puño, era de color calipso con reflejos azules y brillaba como una esmeralda

-Gracias-Dijo casi sin palabras

-Empecé a hacerla por la mañana, nunca creí que fuera un hechizo tan complicado…la verdad estaba tan concentrado que olvide la hora, y cuando por fin la hice al mirar el reloj, note que estaba algo atrasado…además de que mas de una exploto el prototipo del cirsex, jaja y como iba tan atrasado no tuve tiempo para limpiarme el rostro- Fred comenzó a arreglar su camisa y zapatos.

-No te preocupes….muchas gracias…-Hermione suspiro hondo-…no se que decir…

-Di que bailaras conmigo-Fred sonrió dulcemente y le extendió su brazo para que ella se apoyase de el y entraran al salón como exigía el protocolo

-Claro-Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su brazo para entrar al salón, cuando entraron Ron no pudo evitar mirar con cierta envidia la escena, le molestaba mucho ver a su hermano del brazo con la única chica que realmente le a gustado.Pero el estaba conciente de que no podía empezar a fastidiarlos, era demasiado egoísta arruinar el baile, vio a Hermione al rostro, se veia encantadoramente feliz, hubiera sido muy egoísta quitarle esa felicidad solo por sus celos, solo por que el ya no aguantaba verla tan cerca de Fred.

Fred y Hermione comenzaron a bailar placidamente en la pista, parecían muy contentos, la música los llevaba al ritmo de contagiosas tonadas, El baile transcurrió así sin pormenores, todos se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Cuando luego de casi dos horas de canciones contagiosas y alegres, sonó el primer lento de la noche, Fred coloco sus manos en la cintura de Hermione para aproximarla mas a el, pues así se bailaba este tipo de música. Hermione sintió un leve color rosado en sus mejillas, se alejo delicadamente de Fred y quito con suavidad las manos de este de su cintura.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto Fred sorprendido

-…Tenemos que hablar-dicho esto, Hermione tomo a Fred de la mano y lo llevo a un lugar mas privado, dentro del mismo salón habían unas escaleras tras unas cortinas decorativas con los colores de Ravenclaw, al llegar allí Hermione soltó la mano de Fred y el se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera, ella se apoyo en la pared que había enfrente, aun se escuchaba la música de la fiesta, algo atenuada por al aislante que producía el cortinón

-Que pasa Hermione?- dijo acomodándose en el escalón, la cara de Hermione se ruborizo por completo, la verdad la situación era algo embarazosa

-Es sobre lo que paso hace unos días en el pasillo-dijo en un tono bastante bajo, pero Fred pudo escuchar muy bien sus palabras

-¿te arrepientes de lo que paso?-Fred dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro

.Si…ósea no, no se trata de eso…-dijo envuelta en la vergüenza, titubeando y totalmente sonrojada

-¿de que se trata?-Repitió Fred algo entretenido con el nerviosismo de su compañera

-Si…¿Qué es "esto"?-Balbuceo algo menos inquieta

-¿"esto"?-Respondió escuetamente el pelirrojo

-Si…tu me entiendes…-El rubor de Grenger comenzaba a disminuir

-La verdad…no te estoy entendiendo nada…-El muchacho comenzaba a sonreír al ver que de apoco Hermione perdía el nerviosismo

-Yo quiero saber si este es otro de tus estupidos juegos-Dijo llena de confianza, ya no titubeaba y se veia completamente confiada

-¿Un juego?-repitió nuevamente mientras se paro para quedar frente a Hermione- ¿Qué tipo de juego?...Un juego donde quiero ganar?...o donde solo quiero divertirme?..-Fred se acerco mas aun a Hermione, ahora si estaba jugando

-Solo pregunte si era un juego-dijo firmemente, sin ceder ante el cosquilleo que le producía tener a ese muchacho tan cerca

-Talvez sea un juego…talvez no…en cualquier caso ¿estas participando del juego?-Fred apoyo su mano en la pared donde estaba Hermione dejándola acorralada entre el y la pared

-Yo nunca juego-Dijo muy seria, mirándolo directo a los ojos

-Que pena, hay juegos muy divertidos…-sonrió con picardía

-Entonces…¿es un juego?-Dijo con un tono de molestia

-No…-el tono de Fred se volvió serio y la miro directo a los ojos- Esto es real..-Dijo tomando el mentón de su compañera, quien se estremeció al sentir sus heladas manos en su rostro

-Entonces…vuelvo a la pregunta inicial..¿Que es "esto"?-Dijo Hermione

-¿"Esto"?-Repitió nuevamente Fred-Te refieres a "Esto"?-Dijo mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de la chica para cubrirla con un calido beso, Hermione lo respondió, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, luego de escasos segundos Fred se separo de Hermione lentamente

-Si esto-sonrió dulcemente Hermione

-Pues aun no lo se…talvez si lo repito entienda mejor-Bromeo Fred mientras comenzaba a reír

-No te burles- Sonrió Hermione alegremente mientras golpeaba levemente el pecho de su acompañante

-Quieres pelear denuevo?-Sonrió Fred mientras tomaba a Hermione por la cintura y la levantaba por el aire dejándola delante de la escalera, la chica comenzó a reír con ganas, de pronto sintió como Fred la envolvía en un dulce abrazo

-"esto" es lo que siento- le susurro al oído suavemente mientras Hermione le respondía el abrazo y se dejaba envolver por la magia del momento. Luego le beso dulcemente en los labios y lo invito a que volvieran a disfrutar del Baile, Fred asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvieron al Baile.

**-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.**

N/A: se esta volviendo muy FredxHermione el fic D:!! Pero juro que es un fic HermionexRon ùwu9…Esto es solo para que Ronnie reaccione D!!

Ya vendra el RonxHermione òwo!!! Lo prometo!!!x333


	4. el infierno de Ron

**De quien lo quiero Oír…**

Capitulo 4; Inicio de una Relación, el infierno de Ron

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el baile de aniversario, aunque no era nada "oficial" desde ese día, Hermione y Fred habían mantenido una especie de relación, no un secreto ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no sabían bien lo que tenían entre ellos como para darle un nombre.

Si bien a Ron no le agradaba la idea en lo mas mínimo, el echo de que a su "relación" no le tuvieran nombre, era una simple prueba de que Fred no se iba enserio con Hermione, y eso en cierta medida, lo tranquilizaba.

Ese día era parte de un fin de semana largo, por lo que los estudiantes de Hogwart se podían ir a casa por unos día.

Acababan de llegar a la madriguera Ron, Ginny, Fred y George, su madre le había preparado un abundante almuerzo para que lo disfrutaran con ella (la única que estaba en ese momento en casa), entraron a su hogar y se sentaron inmediatamente a la mesa, comenzaron a comer en silencio sin dirigirse palabras, duro eso unos 8 minutos, hasta que la señora Wesley decidió romper el silencio

-Y como les ha ido en la escuela?-Pregunto dulcemente

-Bien mamá-Respondió Ginny escuetamente, solo lo hizo por cortesía

-Y tu Ronnie, como te ha ido?-La mujer miro al menor de sus hijos varones

-Bien, nada nuevo…-Respondió mientras se metia un bocado de su comida a la boca

-Y…¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?-Esta vez se dirigió a los gemelos

-Bien...-Respondieron al unísono sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación

-…olvidaste contarle de tu novia Fred?-Pregunto Ron ácidamente mientras seguía comiendo de su plato

-Novia? Con quien estas saliendo Fredy?-Pregunto la señora Wesley dulcemente

-No es mi novia…- Se limito a decir mientras se metía una hogaza de pan a la boca

-Ganas no te faltan-Comento Ron sin despegar la vista de su plato

-Cállate Ron-Exigió George algo molesto con la actitud que había adoptado su hermano con su Gemelo

-siempre te pones de su parte…-Replico el menor sin prestar mayor atención a la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba George

-Me pueden explicar que esta pasando?-La señora Wesley comenzaba a enfadarse con la conducta que estaban teniendo sus hijos en la mesa

-Déjalo Mamá, es solo Ron actuando como un crió- dijo Fred mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.Ron gruño entre dientes y comenzó a comer dando el tema por finalizado

La tarde de ese día paso sin mas pormenores, de a poco Ron comenzó a calmarse y a ser algo mas agradable con su hermano.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y el sol estaba por ponerse, se escucho a alguien llamando desde la entrada de la madriguera, la señora Wesley fue a abrir

-Ronnie, Hermione esta afuera!! Seguro vino a verte!!-Grito la señora Wesley apenas distinguió la figura de la joven muchacha.

-Es para mi-Fred se paro de la silla donde estaba sentado y se dispuso a ir a la entrada de la casa. Ron musito algo entre dientes y subió a su alcoba. Ya tenia suficiente de Fred y Hermione como para verlos también en su casa.

-Pero Fredy que haces aquí? La visita es para Ron-Dijo la señora Wesley algo sorprendida al ver que el que salio de la casa era Fred y no Ron

-No se preocupe, es a él a quien vine a ver-Dijo Hermione sonriendo con dulzura, la señora Wesley no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar-Dijo algo ruborizada la muchacha

-no te preocupes-dijo Fred algo cortante, la verdad no le gustaba mucho que las chicas con las que salía fueran a su casa, sabia que no era primera vez que Hermione estaba allí, pero se seguía sintiendo incomodo-y…a que viniste?-Intento decirlo de la manera menos descortés posible

-Vine a devolverte esto-Hermione estiro la mano entregándole a Fred la bufanda que había olvidado en el colegio-…pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia no tengo problemas en irme- su tono lucia algo enfadado

-Lo…lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte enfadar…gracias por lo de la bufanda-Fred coloco una mano tras su cabeza mientras sonreía algo sonrojado-¿Quieres pasar?

-Er…a la casa no-Fred pudo leer en la cara de Hermione cierto grado de preocupación por Ron, deseguro no lo quería incomodar

-El jardín es grande, de cualquier manera ya me estaba aburriendo de estar allí dentro- Sonrió dulcemente y le hizo una seña para que pasara.

Caminaron por los jardines de la madriguera, finalmente cuando ya estaba oscuro y estaban cansados de caminar se sentaron en el pasto húmedo.

La temperatura había descendido y ahora se veia en el aire la respiración, calidamente Fred Abrazo a Hermione.

-No quiero que tengas frió-susurro dulcemente al apegar mas su cuerpo al de Hermione, ella simplemente cerro sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Fred.

Los cubría un silencio encantador, un silencio que parecía ser cómplice de lo que ambos estaban sintiendo en ese momento

-Hermione…-susurro suavemente Fred, sin saber si quería que ella escuchara esas palabras

-dime?...dijo ella sin abrir los ojos

-…me gustas..-dijo murmurando muy bajo, su cara pálida había tomado un color rosa

-eso ya lo sabia-sonrió dulcemente- si no fuera así no estaríamos aquí

-no…de verdad me gustas…-se entre pauso al decirlo-… en un inicio no creí que me llegara a pasar esto…tu…yo…-suspiro profundo y cobro fuerzas para hablar mas fuerte-…Te quiero..-dijo casi sin fuerzas abrazando con fuerzas a Hermione, los ojos de ellas se engrandecieron al escuchar esas palabras de ese chico…parecía casi inconcebible, si hace un mes le hubieran dicho que todo eso iba a pasar no lo hubiera creído, y mucho menos hubiera creído la felicidad que esas palabras le causarían. Se aferro mas al cuerpo de Fred y le regalo un dulce beso

-también..te quiero-sonrió con dulzura

-Entonces hay que formalizar todo esto!-Fred salto de su lugar recuperando su habitual energía, extendió su mano para ayudar a Hermione a pararse –Aceptaría usted ser mi novia?-Dijo en tono de patrón e fundo con un claro acento burlón.

Hermione comenzó a reír con ganas, Fred la acerco hacia el y la beso.

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que por hoy te quedes aquí…dormirás con Ginny-Le dijo en tono imperativo

-Esta bien-Asintió con la cabeza y fueron hacia la casa

Esa noche Ron no pudo conciliar el sueño, le incomodaba la idea de que Hermione estuviera en su casa pero que no fuera su invitada, como era la costumbre.

Se dio vueltas en su cama a lo mínimo dos horas, pero no lograba dormirse, decidió luego de sus frustrados intentos de dormir levantarse a la cocina a buscar algo que merendar.

Ya en la cocina saco un poco de pan y un vaso de leche y se sentó en la sala a comerlos tranquilamente. Estaba de lo mejor comiendo su merienda cuando ve a alguien bajar, no le dio importancia a la figura hasta que la distinguió completamente

-Hermione?-dijo silenciosamente para no despertar al resto de los habitantes de la casa

-Hola Ron…¿Qué? ¿no me dirás alguna pesadez?-Pregunto algo burlona la muchacha

-A estas horas ni siquiera me quedan ganas de discutir contigo- rió alegremente el pelirrojo

-te moleste si me siento junto a ti?-Pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba al sillón

-siéntate-dijo escuetamente, luego extendió el baso con leche y le ofreció a su amiga-¿Quieres?

-Gracias-Hermione lo acepto y bebió un poco, luego se lo devolvió a Ron

-Me alegro que ya no estés enojada…-bebió un sorbo de su leche

-lo mismo digo…no me gusta pelear- Hermione comenzó a jugar con su pelo

- Y por que no estas durmiendo?- Pregunto algo intrigado el muchacho

-No podía conciliar el sueño…esto es muy raro-Dijo suavemente

-que cosa?¿Tu y Fred?-Pregunto de forma asertiva mientras la miraba a la cara

-Es raro que podamos hablar de esto…creí que te enfadarías tan solo mencionarlo-Le sonrió dulcemente

-Ya me aburrí de pelear, ya te lo dije….después de todo ¿para que estamos los amigos si no es para escucharnos?- Sonrió intentando ocultar la pena que sentía

-Parece que después de todo no eres tan inmaduro-Bromeo

-jaja, parece que si…pero…por que decías que esto es raro?-Insistió Ron en el tema inicial

-Por que…simplemente lo es…¿puedo decirte un secreto?

-Claro

-Antes de salir con Fred…yo creí que le gustaba a otro chico… y lo estaba esperando pero, el nunca me dijo nada-sonrió melancólicamente la muchacha

-¿un chico?...talvez…esperaba a que dieras el primer paso…-Ron estaba totalmente ruborizado

-Talvez…el de verdad me gustaba, aunque fuera un estupido…-La cara de Ron se ilumino al escuchar esas palabras, estaba seguro que ella se refería a el

-Hermione yo-Dijo exaltado casi al borde de hiperventilarse-…tu también me gustas- Lo dijo casi sin pensarlo y la abrazo fuertemente. La muchacha no cabía en su sorpresa, luego de tanto que espero escuchar esas palabras, cuando por fin se las dice, ella…tenia novio, y realmente le quería

-También me gustas Ron pero…-Hermione no pudo continuar, Ron la ahogo en el mas encantador de los besos, en una dulzura infinita que él nunca creería experimentar. Cuando el beso acabo, Ron miro a la cara a Hermione, esperando verla contenta, después de todo lo que tenia con Fred no era nada serio y ella le acababa de decir que le gustaba…Pero lejos de tener cara de felicidad, Hermione tenia los ojos húmedos en lagrimas, se tiro al pecho de ron y comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

-…perdóname Ron….- Hermione comenzaba a calmar su llanto, pero no podía levantar la mirada y mirarlo a los ojos, mantuvo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho-…somos novios…-Dijo y comenzó con su sollozo, bastaron solo estas palabras para que Ron se diera cuanta que esa relación que el veia como algo pasajero, era ahora una relación formal, y que seguramente Hermione quería mucho a su hermano, contuvo las lagrimas por que no quería que ella lo viera llorar. La abrazo calidamente para darle consuelo

-no te preocupes… ya no importa-Dijo sin poder contener mas las lagrimas -¿Le quieres mucho?-Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo a la pregunta –te puedo pedir un favor?- Le dijo suavemente a la muchacha que estaba consolándose en el

-Dime…-dijo ella con un tono de voz algo mas sereno

-No le digas de lo que paso o te dije a Fred…no le quiero hacer daño, es mi hermano-respiro profundamente y siguió- recuerdas cuando te dije que el solo te estaba usando para fastidiarme?...bueno ya no lo creo, aun creo que es casanovas de cuarta pero… puedes confiar en el-Sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias… eres un gran amigo- Hermione levanto la cabeza para mirarle a la cara

-Si…un amigo-repitió Ron con tono decaído

-Mejor me voy a acostar….gracias por todo….y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Fred-Hermione se seco las lagrimas y fue a la habitación de Ginny.

Ron se quedo en el salón un rato mas…si antes no pudo dormir, ahora sabia que se le haría imposible, por otra parte ese lugar tan solitario era el lugar indicado para pensar, y el lo nesecitaba.

-"si no hubiera sido tan cobarde"- se recrimino para si –"…si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad mas"….-volvió a pensar, luego una idea inundo su cabeza –Talvez si la allá!-Dijo en voz alta –Fueron Fred y George los que me enseñaros que a menos que una chica este casada, no esta fuera de nuestro alcance…..pues bien….jugare mi ultima carta…y….no me ganaras Fred- Dibujo una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro y subió a su cuarto a dormir.

**-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.**

N/A:Pues como lo prometi, aquí esta empezando el RonxHermione 0 El siguiente el ultimo capitulo….D: esta terminando el fic.

Bueno…

Bai!!


	5. fin del plan

**De quien lo quiero Oír…**

Capitulo 5; Fin del plan

Hermione se fue muy temprano de la casa de los Wesley, entro a la habitación de los gemelos y beso calidamente a Fred en la frente, el entre abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Luego se fue, no tenia fuerzas para mirar a Ron a la cara después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Tomo un tren que la dejaba cerca de su hogar, se fue todo el camino pensando detenidamente en que era precisamente lo que sentía.

Si bien ella hace algunos meses reconoció que le gustaba su amigo Ron, y el beso de la noche anterior le había causado cierto cosquilleo… sentía, en esos momentos, muchos mas deseos de estar con Fred.

Sin embargo…¿Qué pasaba si eso acababa la amistad que tenía con Ron?, ella lo apreciaba mucho como amigo, y por mucho que discutieran constantemente su amistad era muy grande, por ello ella no la quería perder. Aunque fue el mismo Ron quien le había prácticamente deseado suerte con Fred la noche anterior, ella no estaba segura que a largo plazo la relación con Fred no le incomodara a Ron.

Hermione tenía su cabeza inundada de pensamientos confusos, apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio del tren y se quedo placidamente dormida, así, aunque fuera por algunos minutos, olvidaría sus preocupaciones.

Había terminado el fin de semana y todos los alumnos debían volver a sus actividades en la escuela.

Las salas del castillo lentamente comenzaban a llenarse de estudiantes, por uno de los pasillos un muchacho pelirrojo caminaba con la mirada apagada,

-Hola Ron!-Dijo su amigo que apareció detrás de el

-ah..-Ron se despabilo un poco-Hola Harry- Fingió una sonrisa

-Te pasa algo malo?-Pregunto algo preocupado Harry por el tono de voz de su amigo

-Er..nada…es que tengo mucho sueño- Ron cambio su cara a una mas alegre, decidió seguir viéndose igual de contento que antes aunque realmente no se sintiera así

-Seguro…-Pregunto si aun estar convencido que su amigo estaba bien

-Si, no te preocupes Ha…-Se callo repentinamente, por el pasillo venia la ultima persona a la que tenia ganas de ver-…hola..hola Hermione –Fingió sonreírle, Hermione esquivo la mirada del chico, Ron noto entonces que si no hacia algo para olvidar todo lo que paso en la madriguera, no solamente perdería a la chica que mas quería, si no también una de sus amistades mas valiosas-Que bueno que llegaste-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro –Como hace poco dejamos de pelear no hemos podido estar los tres en paz- Volvió a sonreír, Hermione le sorprendió que Ron no la evitara ni le hiciera ninguna pregunta, como ella no es nada de tonta, comprendió rápidamente que Ron intentaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Tienes razón, pero podemos pensar después en pasarla bien, ahora hay que entrar a clases- al notar que Ron quería que siguieran siendo amigos, se tranquilizo y creyó que todo seria como antes

-Que aburrido, no nos podemos ir a la sala en un rato más!-Dijo Ron

-Siempre intentando evitar las clases-Rió Harry

-Los dos, ya vamonos que no quiero llegar tarde-Hermione refunfuño y luego los tres se fueron a sus clases

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en clases de herbologia, sentados en los puestos de mas atrás, Fred estaba inusualmente desconcentrado, estaba tirado sobre su banco mirando al vació, llevaba así mínimo 20 minutos y George comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Fred- Le sacudió el hombro a su hermano –Fred, te pasa algo? –Fred salio de sus pensamientos y le puso atención a su gemelo

-Estoy preocupado…-Suspiro mientras se estiraba sobre el pupitre

-Hermione?- Dijo habidamente George

-Algo así….mas bien me preocupa Ron…-Fred suspiro nuevamente

-Ron?...por que te preocupas por él…todo es parte del plan ¿no?...cuando el decida declarársele a Hermione…tu la dejas y todos somos felices-Sonrió falsamente George sospechando que algo andaba mal con Fred

-Nunca te e mentido cierto George?-Pregunto algo desganado el pelirrojo

-No, nunca a habido mentiras entre nosotros-Sonrió

-Pues no quiero empezar ahora…

-Paso algo?

-…No se…si cuando Ron le diga lo que siente a Hermione, yo sea capaz de dejar a Hermione-Fred se ruborizo un poco

-Me lo sospechaba-Dijo George echándose en su silla –Cuando planeamos todo esto de verdad creí que nunca te llegaría a gustar ella

-yo también –Musito suavemente – Cuando ella fue a la Madriguera, yo formalice nuestra relación… después de hacerlo me di cuenta que todo se había salido de control

-De los dos, siempre e sido yo el que mantiene el control en las situaciones, sinceramente, eres mas impulsivo-Sonrió George- Pero esta vez no estoy yo contigo, no puedo mantener el control por ti…y esto depende de ti

-Tengo que dejarla?-Le pregunto a su hermano, era verdad, desde pequeños Fred se apoyaba en las decisiones de George, y esta vez quería sostenerse aunque fuera del consejo de su hermano

-Era parte del plan ¿no?- Sonrió de forma angustiosa su hermano, a George le daba algo de pena la situación en la que estaba Fred, después de todo, Fred era una de las personas mas importantes para el

-Si...pero yo…-se detuvo-…siempre hemos realizado nuestros planes, esta no debe ser la excepción- dijo mientras una delgada lagrima atravesaba su pálida mejilla

-de verdad la quieres?-Pregunto George al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Fred

-Si..-respondió cortamente para evitar comenzar a llorar, por mucha angustia que sintiera, él odiaba llorar

-que sientes por ella?- Insistió George

-…se que le gusta a Ron, él es mi hermano y lo quiero…pero…pero…-Fred se tiro a los brazos de su hermano para que lo abrazase, ya enterrado en el pecho de George comenzó a llorar calmadamente para que solo él se diera cuenta.

-A veces e bueno desaserce de algunos planes, los que nos estorban o incomodan…por ejemplo-Sonrió George mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-Siempre as sido un tramposo-Fred se seco las lagrimas y se sentó adecuadamente en su silla- Insinúas que olvidemos este plan y que haga yo lo que sienta mejor?- Sonrió

-Tu lo dijiste, no yo…-George comenzó a reír mientras veía como en la cara de su hermano se dibujaba una expresión de esperanza .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Rato después-

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo con sus libros en las manos, cuando de pronto ve frente a ella a Fred coqueteando con otra muchacha, la chica estaba contra una pared y Fred la encajonaba entre sus brazos mientras le sonreía coquetamente, la muchacha sonreía correspondiendo a sus coqueteos y la imagen se veía de lo mas comprometedora

-ese idiota-exclamo en voz baja antes de aproximarse a el lugar-Fred!!! Me puedes explicar que diablos estas haciendo?!?!- Cuando la pareja se le quedo mirando mientras ella se acercaba mas al lugar para propinarle una buena bofetada a Fred, a unos pocos metros de ellos sintió como alguien la elevaba por el aire y la movía de posición, apenas volvió a estar en el piso volteo para ver quien lo había echo

-El es George-Sonrió dulcemente Fred, Hermione se ruborizo al notar la estupida escena de celos que le había montado a George, y no a Fred

-A veces es un problema que sean idénticos-Fingió molestia

-Pues deberías ser capaz de reconocerme-Sonrió

-Pues yo…estaban bastante lejos y no veía bien-Hermione se ruborizo aun mas, luego elevo la vista y vio los bellos ojos de su novio-Me alegro que no hallas sido tu –Le abrazó

-Y como sabes que yo no soy George?- Dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-ah?...-Hermione se separo de Fred- No me estas hablando enserio verdad?...-Hermione se sorprendió, pensó que realmente podía ser Fred quien coqueteaba con esa chica, y su hermano le había salido a defender….estaba pensando en todas esas opciones cuando sintió los calidos labios de Fred en su boca

-Era solo una broma-Sonrió- Deja de pensar tanto las cosas, o es que no notas que soy yo al mirarme?-Hermione lo miro con detención, era cierto, aunque fueran gemelos eran distintos, le miro los ojos y vio ese color mas espeso que tenia Fred, esas pecas de sobra que tenia bajo su ojo derecho, la curvatura distinta de su labio…no cabía duda, era Fred. Fuera de lo físico, sentía esa calidez con que le hablaba y ese sentimiento de escalofríos que solo Fred le podía causar

-No se como puedes bromear con algo así….por un momento de verdad creí que eras tu hermano…que vergonzoso-Se alejo de Fred algo "molesta" y volteo al lado en que el no estaba

-Vamos! –Se rió- no seas tan seria-Se puso frente a ella

-Y tu no seas tan bromista-Rió levemente- No se en que momento me llegue a fijar en alguien como tu

-Eso es lo entretenido de esto, somos tan distintos que nunca sabremos que esperar el otro, y nos regalaremos sorpresas cada día- Le miro con dulzura-Es como un juego emocionante

-Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los juegos-Le regaño con la mirada

-Y no jugarías este conmigo?- Fred tomo a Hermione por la cintura

-Podría ser…-Sonrió Hermione mientras envolvía el cuello de Fred con sus Brazos-Pero solo si me prometes que ganare

-Eso nunca, Fred Wesley nunca pierde- La beso suavemente en los labios y se aparto de ella y comenzó a correr-Apuesto que llego antes al jardín!!! –Le grito a mas o menos dos metros y medio de distancia

-Hiciste Trampa!!-Le grito Hermione

-Vamos!! En las carreras el tiempo que uno se la pasa conversando es tiempo desperdiciado-Rió con ganas mientras empezaba a correr por el pasillo

-Espérame!! Maldito tramposo!!-Hermione sonrió y salio corriendo tras él-No me ganaras!!

**-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.**

N/A: ;0; perdón!!!! Se que dije que seria el ultimo cap!!! Pero no lo pude terminar!!!!!

Además así les doy un poco mas de FredxHermione a las ninias que les gusta xDDD

Bueno, el prox cap no se si sea el ultimo pero si les digo que se viene el HermionexRon!!! Se viene una super declaración y un supa beso òwo, y la supa confusión de Hermione, oigan!!! Le puedo poner así al siguiente capitulo xDDDD B9 soy una genio, ya le tengo nombre al próximo capi xDDD

Bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, y espero que este cap halla sido de su agrado y no las allá decilucionado el cap TT

Y, sigan dejando Reviews w talvez después si escriba un fic HermionexFred x333!!!

O,O me alargue un poco xDDD Gracias por leer el fic y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!!!

Bai!!


	6. La confucion de Hermione

**De quien lo quiero Oír…**

Capitulo 6: La confusión de Hermione

Estaban acostados sobre el pasto, sus pechos se movían rápidamente ya que habían corrido muy rápido. Hermione Respiro profundamente para volver a recuperar su respiración habitual, estaba cansada, pero había valido la pena, había ganado su carrera contra Fred.

-Gane!-Sonrió mirando al muchacho que estaba tirado junto a ella intentando recuperar la respiración

-Es por que me as lanzado un hechizo que disminuía mi velocidad, eres una tramposa- Fred la miro con reproche-Me as ganado injustamente

-Es culpa tuya por partir antes, tu eres el tramposo

-La próxima vez ganare si o si-Comenzó a reír

-Ya veremos- Sonrió levemente, Lugo tomo el libro que tenia en sus manos, que no había soltado ni para correr, y comenzó a leerlo

-¿leerás?...Que manera mas aburrida de festejar una victoria!!!- Fred hizo una mueca de desapruebo

-uff- Suspiro profundamente y cerro su libro marcando la pagina con su índice- Es un libro muy interesante, se puede aprender mucho de él, no te aria mal leer un poco

-Pero yo leo mucho!-replico el joven

-las historietas cómicas que vienen en el periódico los domingos no son precisamente una lectura…-Rió Grenger mientras volvía a abrir su libro

-Tiene letras o no?-Rió Fred

-Al igual que las envolturas de caramelos, pero no por leerlas eso es una lectura…al menos no a las que me refiero yo- Sonrió

-Como sea-Fred se acomodo en el pasto para dormir

Luego de 20 minutos Hermione había terminado de leer el capitulo en el que estaba, cerro en libro y miro hacia su derecha. Allí estaba Fred durmiendo, sus pelos estaban todos enredados y en su rostro se forjaba una gran expresión de paz.

-Que dulce se ve cuando duerme-Dijo en voz baja, se acerco a Fred y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-Cómoda?-Los ojos de Fred se Abrieron apenas Hermione se acomodo, ella no pudo evitar pegar un brinco y dar un fuerte grito

-Estupido!!- Lo golpeo en el pecho con su grueso libro- Me asustaste-Respiro profundamente para pasar el susto

-Jajajajajaja!!!-Fred empezó a reír estruendosamente, el susto que le había dado a su compañera era de lo mas cómica

-No le encuentro la gracia-Hermione se iba a parar, estaba molesta por las risas de Fred

-Vamos, no te enojes-Fred la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el-Esto es lo que querías no?-Le dijo mientras la acostaba sobre su pecho

-Crees que todas las cosas se arreglan siendo amable?-Pregunto algo ofuscada, aun con su molestia no se paro, se quedo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Fred

-Pues…lo que no lo solucione mi lindo rostro lo puede solucionar mi natural simpatía-Bromeo el pelirrojo

-Típico de ti…-Suspiro y acomodo su cabeza para estar cómoda

-Talvez…la verdad nunca me ha gustado mucho calentarme la cabeza por los problemas que se puedan presentar…-Acomodo su cabeza en el pasto y cerro los ojos

-Que forma mas cómoda de afrontar la vida-Suspiro resignada- Hay algo que te preocupe realmente?

-Si…hay una cosa-El todo de fred se volvió algo mas serio, Hermione noto el cambio en su voz y se preocupo un poco

-de que cosa hablas?

-Si te la digo…tal vez te cause incomodidad, o…inclusive te haga daño-Dijo con un tono melancólico el muchacho

-Te pasa algo?-Pregunto preocupada la muchacha- De que es lo que hablas?

-Es mejor no decirla, si estoy en un error…no quiero hacerte daño

-Me estas preocupando, dime que es, te prometo que no me enfadare

-No se trata de que te enfades…-Dijo cortante

-Puedes confiar en mí-Hermione tomo las manos de Fred y las apretó con cariño

-A veces…me da miedo…-Respiro profundamente para terminar de decir la frase –me da miedo que sigas enamorada de Ron…eso- Soltó sus manos de las e Hermione y se paro rapidamente, Hermione se sentó en pasto e intento procesar lo que decía Fred

-Seguir?...pero yo nunca…-intento decir pero fue interrumpida

-No te preocupes, yo sabia que a ti te gustaba Ron, se te veía en la cara…creo que el único que no lo sabia era el….-Intento sonreír pero no lo logro-No te preocupes, es un miedo tonto…no debes preocuparte por mi-consiguió sonreír

-Yo…no creo que sea tonto-Estaba totalmente anonadada, intento proseguir-…yo a ti te quiero- Busco la manera mas correcta de que el no se sintiera inseguro, pero a la vez, no mentir

-Eso no significa que no lo quieras a él-Una lagrima cayo por su rostro

-Pero significa que te quiero mas a ti cierto?, que te elegí a ti sobre el…si no fuera así esa noche en la madriguera no lo hubiese rechazado!-Hermione se vio en una situación en extremo incomoda, y no midió sus palabra, Fred volteo su cabeza para quedarla mirando, ante esa aguda mirada Hermione se levanto del pasto y lo quedo mirando con ojos de arrepentimiento

-A que te refieres con "esa noche en la madriguera no lo hubiese rechazado"-Dijo Fred con un timbre de voz algo tiriton, estaba nervioso y algo preocupado

-Lo siento…no lo debí haber mencionado…yo…-

-Él…él por fin tuvo las agallas- sonrió con una expresión de orgullo-…pero esto es una carrera, ya se puso las zapatillas para correr, pero…aun no llega a la meta

-Ah?- Pregunto muy confundida, no entendía nada de lo que Fred decía

-Pues no me dejare vencer hermanito! Veras como yo gano esta carrera-Sonrió felizmente y luego miro a Hermione

-Pa…pasa algo?-Pregunto sorprendida por la extraña reacción de Fred

-Dijiste que me preferiste a mi….y eso esta bien, estoy feliz-Dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Pero cuando el se me adelante, cuando lo prefieras a él…dímelo por favor-Tomo a Hermione del mentón y la beso dulcemente

-Fred..te sientes bien?-Pregunto hermione creyendo que el empezaba a delirar

-Perfectamente sonrió-Hermione noto que no habían mentiras en sus palabras y le devolvió la sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Semanas Después-

Ron y Harry estaban jugando ajedrez mágico en el gran comedor, el partido duro unos diez minutos, luego de muchas estrategias Harry gano, cerraron el tablero y Harry se paro de su lugar

-Yo me voy a la sala común, ¿vienes conmigo?-Pregunto mientras tomaba el tablero de Ajedrez

-No, después iré, no tengo ganas de pararme ahora-Dijo Ron algo desanimado

-Eres un flojo-Le reprocho el muchacho de lentes

-Oye! No es fácil hacer nada-Ron comenzó a reír

-Bueno, te veré allá-Dijo Harry antes de marcharse

-Pues…es hora de descansar!-Dijo Ron bostezando vigorosamente y teniéndose a lo largo sobre las sillas del gran comedor. Pronto, unos pasos huecos empezaron a sonar cada vez mas fuerte, vio por debajo de la mesa, unos zapatos lustrosos que caminaban sin prisa para sentarse no distante de donde el se encontraba, la persona en cuestión se sentó cerca de Ron, en posición delantera a la izquierda de la cama improvisada del joven pecoso.

El muchacho se dio un tiempo para escuchar lo que pasaba, por si esa persona decía o hacia algo de interés, pero pasaron los minutos y solo se escuchaba en riguroso sonido del lápiz escribiendo sobre el papel, y a veces el de hojas que son volteadas

Luego de tediosos minutos, Ron empezaba a sentir como el sueño le ganaba y los parpados se le cerraban involuntariamente, se mantuvo al borde de la conciencia durante unos segundos antes de que el sueño triunfara sobre él.

Ya completamente dormido, se movió en sueños, y callo de plantón al piso provocando un ruido estridente

-Que paso?-Grito la muchacha que hace varios minutos se encontraba en esa mesa creyendo estar sola

-Auch!-Dijo Ron mientras se sobaba su espalda al mismo tiempo que se paraba

-Ron?-Dijo extrañada la muchacha- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hermione?-Exclamo igualmente sorprendido el pelirrojo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estudio, y ago mis deberes- Dijo mientras acomodaba algunos cuadernos sobre la mesa

-Lógico-Rió el muchacho-Solo tu puedes estar en un silencio tan abrumador sin que te crispe el sonido del lápiz escribiendo

-No es que no me crispe el sonido, es solo que estaba entretenida y no le preste la tarea?-Ron comenzó a reír estrepitosamente

-No es algo malo-Replico la muchacha algo molesta por la ruidosa risa de su amigo

-Jajaja…-Comenzó a calmar su risa-Lo siento…es solo que lo encontré peculiar

-Oh Ron! Acabas de decir peculiar, seguramente te tomo años aplicarla a tu vocabulario -Sonrió burlonamente Greanger

-Jaja-Rió sarcástico- Como sea, mejor te dejo estudiando, de cualquier manera Harry me esta esperando arriba

-Adiós-Sonrió

-Adiós-Ron se encamino a la puerta para ir a la sala común, cuando se encontraba en el marco de la puerta recordó lo que el mismo se dijo hace algunas semanas

"_.. Fueron Fred y George los que me enseñaros que a menos que una chica este casada, no esta fuera de nuestro alcance…..pues bien….jugare mi ultima carta…y….no me ganaras Fred"_

Ron se detuvo pensando en esa frase, era cierto, justo después de que Hermione lo rechazo en la madriguera, el se prometió hacer hasta lo imposible por que eso no terminara alli.Giro en 180°Grados y camino nuevamente donde estaba Hermione.Se sentó junto a ella sin decir palabra, estaba rígido como piedra, desde la punta de su pelo hasta el dedo gordo del pie, se sentía tremendamente nervioso, nunca en su vida había "abordado" a una chica, nunca había planeado ir y que ella se enamorara de el…"esas cosas se le dan a uno dependiendo de la situación en forma espontánea" les decía a veces a sus hermanos cuando lo molestaban por el poco arrastre que tenia con las chicas, pero ahora era distinto, estaba en una situación en la que quería desnudar sus sentimientos, quería abrazarla y rogarle (si era necesario) que olvidase a Fred, pero no podía, estaba rojo como manzana de blanca nieves y totalmente helado…Sabia como quería que terminara toda esa situación, pero no sabia para nada empezarla.

Lentamente comenzó a tomar fuerzas de quien sabe donde, empezó a perder el color granate de su rostro paulatinamente, cuando estuvo seguro de que podía hablar sin balbucear y mirarla a la cara sin enrojecerse del todo, decidió actuar.

Tomo los libros que estaba viendo Hermione y los cerro dejándolos sobre la mesa, la miro directo a los ojos e intentando no verse nervioso dijo calmadamente

-¿Podemos Hablar?...-a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta apenas escucho esas palabras, había sido tan grato haber retomado la amistad como antes…¿Por qué quería hablar?

-S..s…si-Dijo suavemente intentando contener el nerviosismo que sentía

-…-Ron permaneció en silencio, aunque se había armado de valor mental, aun no había formulado bien lo que quería decir, se sentía confundido y algo atontado

-..De que querías…hablar?-Dijo intuyendo la respuesta

-De nosotros-Dijo brevemente

-¿De nosotros?...Somos amigos Ron….Nosotros somos amigos-Fingió una sonrisa

-No es verdad….bueno…si pero… hoy quiero que hablemos de verdad…no como…-Trago saliva para continuar-…no como amigos…

-Yo…-Intento continuar pero Ron le interrumpió

-En la madriguera dijiste que te gustaba…eso entendí-Ron empezó a cobrar fuerzas sin precedentes- En la madriguera me dijiste que querías mas a mi hermano, pero…dijiste que me querías…

-Yo…-Volvió intentar hablar pero fue cortada nuevamente por las palabras de Ron

-Y aunque suene estupido….me diste una esperanza….yo te quiero…-La voz se le volvió a apagar nuevamente

-Yo…yo te quiero Ron, pero…estoy con Fred, me gusta Fred, yo lo quiero-Hermione comenzó a jugar con sus manos, miraba los ojos de su amigo que estuvieron algunos segundos perdidos en el infinito, sin expresión alguna

-Pero no lo amas…-Sus ojos cobrar un nuevo brillo, por primera vez Ron tenia todas las ideas claras en su cabeza

-Eso tú no lo sabes…-Dijo con su voz un poco debajo del tono habitual

-Si lo se, te conozco!-Le dijo mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la miraba fijamente-¡Te conozco hace mucho! ¡Se cuando estas contenta, cuando estas triste o enfadada! ¡Se cuando mientes con tan solo mirarte a los ojos!...Y…-hizo una pausa-…y tu no lo amas!

-Talvez no…pero si lo quiero…y estoy con el por voluntad propia-Dijo sin fuerzas, estaba muy nerviosa, como nunca

-Yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo…te quiero para mi y para nadie mas…-Dijo mientras la acercaba mas a él para envolverla en un abrazo

-Solo eres un egoísta-Dijo apoyándose en el hombro de Ron pero sin devolver el abrazo

-….y tu solo eres una niña que dice saberlo todo, entenderlo todo…pero que estos momentos sabe que no tiene idea de nada, y se siente mas confundida que cualquier otra persona en el mundo-Apenas Hermione lo escucho, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar las lagrimas, Ron había descrito exactamente como ella se sentía en esos momentos

-…Por que no me dijiste que me querías antes?…por que esperaste hasta ahora?...yo…yo te quiero Ron-Dijo entre sus sollozos

-…Perdón por demorarme tanto…pero….-Dijo nerviosamente-…tu tampoco me lo dijiste-Se excuso infantilmente

-Esa es tu respuesta? Eres un inmaduro, un torpe, un egoís…-Sus reclamos fueron silenciados por un dulce beso,Ron la apretó mas fuertemente contra el mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello, Hermione lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras sentía como las lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Lagrimas que no sabia si eran ahora, de felicidad o de tristeza.

Al terminar el beso, Ron la separo de él suavemente, y con una mano tomo su mentón

-Solo te lo diré una vez mas…-La miro fijamente a los ojos-…Te quiero-Le dio un breve beso en los labios, se distancio de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando ya estaba por salir de la habitación se volteo hacia ella

-Ahora depende de ti elegir-Le dijo mientras le sonreía, luego se marcho.

-Depende de mi?-Se dijo para si mientras acaricia su labio con la yema de los dedos

**-.-.-CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.**

N/A: OwO y que me dicen? Les a gustado este cap?...me lanze con el HermionxRon (por fin xDDD), las cartas estan todas sobre la mesa, y ahora le toca a Hermione decidir.

Ahora si que si, el proximo cap es el ultimo (**si o si**), gracias por leer este fic y por los reviews

Definitivamente después voy a escribir un HermionexFred por que me termino entusasmando la pareja x333

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!

Bai!!!


	7. De quien lo quiero oir

**De quien lo quiero Oír…**

Capitulo 7; De quien lo quiero Oír

Esa noche no logro conciliar el sueño, su mente divagaba por recuerdos que si bien eran felices, le producían mucho dolor. Cerraba los ojos y venia claramente los recuerdos de su primer año en el colegio, las sonrisa encantadoramente torpe que la cautivo desde el primer momento, luego recordaba el baile reciente, los dulces cortejos de Fred, como la abrazaba y la hacia sentir llena de alegria.Y así los recuerdos que tenia llenaban su mente sin dejarla dormir placidamente, él le había dicho que estaba en ella elegir…pero sinceramente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, no sabia que sentía y en esos momentos todo se veía difuso.

Más de una vez pensó en dejar todo asta ahí, quedarse sola, sufrir sola pero no tomar la decisión equivocada…

Paso así la noche en vela, aterrorizada por la cita que tenia al día siguiente con Fred, no sabia como lo miraría a los ojos después de lo que paso con Ron, y mas que eso, después de lo que sintió, después de todas las dudas…él había sido tan dulce con ella, sinceramente nunca creyó que Fred Wesley seria una persona sensible y dulce, pero ahora…Se sentía casi indigna de hacerse llamar su novia, de responderle a sus caricias siendo que ella no tenia certeza de que estuviera con el chico adecuado.

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a suspirar, habría llorado, pero ya había derramado tantas lágrimas que estaba segura de ya no tener más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola!- Dijo saludándole por la espalda

-Como siempre…llegas tarde-Mira el reloj algo enfadada

-Y apuesto que como de costumbre llegaste varios minutos antes…-Rió el pelirrojo

-Bueno…emm…solo diez minutos ¡pero era por que quería adelantar este puzzle que me quería adelantar…y este lugar es calmado y despeja mi mente!-Se defendió la muchacha

-Ya no importa-La beso calidamente en la frente

-Por que eres tan dulce?-Sonrió amablemente

-Es un don con el que nací-Empezó a reír

-Eres un estupido-Lo abrazo –No puedo creer que ya llevemos un mes juntos y aun no me aburra de tu ego… o de tu inmadurez-Sonrió

-Yo no puedo creer que lleve un mes junto a la persona mas opuesta a mi que conozco- Sonrió y la tomo en los brazos, se dejo caer en el pasto y los dejo a los dos acostados en el pasto, mirándose, uno encima del otro

- Eso es lo entretenido de esto, somos tan distintos que nunca sabremos que esperar el otro, y nos regalaremos sorpresas cada día ¿no?- Sonrió dulcemente Hermione,Fred se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios

-Te amo-Le dijo algo titubeante, Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, su mente empezó a recordar un echo que paso hace ya carios años

_-Ay! Mami, que linda película, me encantan estos cuentos de princesas-Una niña de unos ocho años se aferraba a la mano de su madre mientras __salían del cine_

_-Tu __también eres una princesita, ¿lo sabias?-Le dijo su madre mientras la tomaba en brazo_

_-Siii!!!-Exclamo feliz la pequeña niña crespa-Y algún día encontrare a mi príncipe?-Pregunto sonriente la pequeña_

_-Por su puesto, y te dirá a cada segundo cuanto te quiere-La muchacha miro algo enfadada a su madre-¿Pasa algo Hermi?_

_-En las películas dicen que los príncipes dicen que las aman!!! Esas son palabras de príncipes!-Dijo algo sonrojada la niñita-Cuando mi príncipe me lo diga a mi, voy a sentir mariposas, y se me dará vuelta toda mi guatita, también veré lucecitas….y me sentiré muy feliz!!!!-Dijo la pequeña agitando los brazos felizmente_

_-Espero que algun dia algún lindo niño te lo diga y sientas todas esas cosas lindas-Le dijo la mujer a su pequeña hija mientras le acariciaba la cabeza_

-No sentí las mariposas…no hay luces…no…es un príncipe-Dijo demasiado bajo como para que fred escuchara- "No…no me inunda la felicidad, y…no siento, el real impulso de responderle con un "también te amo"…ni siquiera con un "yo también"…yo….no lo amo"-pensó mientras su mirada estaba perdida en lo confuso de la situación, luego de escuchar esas palabras supo que Fred no era la persona para ella, una lagrima callo de su ojo

-No te debes sentir obligada a responder-le dijo amablemente mientras se levantaba para quitarse de encima de Hermione

-Yo…-Dijo algo apenaba mientras se sentaba en suelo-…lo siento

-Debes decirlo…recuerda, te pedí que me lo dijeras-Esbozar una sonrisa tremendamente comprensiva en su rostro

-Decir que?-Dijo Hermione algo confundida

-Me prometiste que me dirías cuando Ron ganara la carrera- Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Hermione

-…¿no siempre se puede ganar?-Intento no parecer triste-…lo siento

-No te disculpes mas…no es necesario-Coloco su mano en el mentón de la joven y le dio un calido beso en los labios, el ultimo…-Me llevo este beso de despedida-Le sonrió alegremente

-Gracias Fred…-Dijo casi sin palabras la chica

-Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Ve a darle su premio a Ronnie-Dijo mientras empujaba amablemente a Hermione para que fuera donde Ron

-Adiós…y gracias-Hermione se fue del lugar, entonces la dulce sonrisa de Fred se transformo un una cara de abatimiento, sus ojos se enrojecieron y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro

-Eres una gran persona…as soportado tan admirablemente tu dolor, y todo para que ella no se sienta culpable…eres una gran persona-Dijo George tras el, apenas Fred lo vio se tiro en sus brazos a llorar, George lo abrazo calidamente

-Al menos…Ronnie estará feliz-Dijo Fred con una sonrisa entre su llanto

-Como lo planeamos?-Le dijo dulcemente George mientras le palmeaba la espalda a su gemelo

-Si-Fred se animo y se paro firmemente- Nuestros planes son tan efectivos que aunque nosotros los desechemos, funcionan igual- comenzó a Reír

-Vamos, no es necesario que finjas mas, no es malo llorar-Sonrió George

-…-Fred suspiro- Vaamos! Aunque este triste, no me gusta quedarme quieto, ¡vamos a hacerle algunas bromas a los de primer año!- Fred empezó a sonreír y se fue junto a su hermano al interior del castillo, talvez si estaba triste, pero el lo había dicho; Fred Wesley nunca pierde. Y aunque por esta vez no gano, no iba a actuar como un perdedor, además, no estaba solo, tenia a su hermano que lo había apoyado en todo, y que también, fue quien lo metió en esa rara "aventura".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron estaba sentado en unas escaleras mientras jugaba con un gameboy, con la mirada puesta fija en su juego, no noto a la persona que venia hacia el

-Ron!-Sonrió Hermione

-Her…hermione….hola-dijo algo ruborizado el muchacho

-Tu hermano…-dijo con el tono un poco más triste

-¿¡que?! ¿¡Te hizo algo?!-Ron se paro muy preocupado de su asiento

-No…no se trata de eso…-Le dijo algo ruborizada-…el me dijo, dijo que me amaba

-…Significa que ya escogiste-Dijo con un horrible nudo en la garganta

-Si..ya escogí, y estoy segura que no me equivoque-Sonrió felizmente, Ron se paro del lugar con el corazón destrozado, estaba por irse cuando Hermione le tomo por los brazos

-El me lo dijo…y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no era de el de quien quería oír esas palabras-Le miro dulcemente

-…a que te refieres?-Dijo sin entender muy bien la situación

-Toda mi vida quise que alguien a quien yo quisiese mucho, me declarase su amor…es tonto pero…era mi sueño de niña-Respiro y continuo- Hoy se que esa persona no era Fred, y de quien quiero oír esas palabras…quien me diga "Te amo"….-Se ruborizo un poco- ….De quien lo quiero oír…es de ti Ron- Dijo mientras lo besaba con dulzura, fue un beso tan puro y perfecto, mejor que ningún otro, sin dudas, sin temores, él era la persona indicada para ella.

Se envolvieron los dos en ese apasionado beso, ese beso mágico, que era el primero de su relación, pero no el último.

-Te amo-Le susurro Ron, él no supo interpretar muy bien la lágrima que luego vio rodar por la mejilla de Hermione

-Siento las mariposas…-Sonrió dulcemente mientras lo abraza con fuerza

**-.-.-.-.FIN.-.-.-.-**

N/A:El ultimo capi ;0; se acabo el fic….

Espero que les halla gustado el final…les quiero agradecer por darce el tiempo para leer este fic…Y espero que nos veamos en otro fic!

Muchas gracias por todos los Reviews, y porfa diganme que les parecio el final!

Mil beshos y nos vemos en una segunda ocacion!!!!

Bai!!!!!


End file.
